


Oh What a Knight!

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Knight Life" prompt at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ljlimericks/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ljlimericks/"><b>ljlimericks</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Knight!

Oh What a Knight!

He showed up for their date wearing armor,  
Thinking 'gallant' was the best way to charm her.  
With one wicked glance  
She grabbed 'hold of his lance  
And he had no desire to disarm her.


End file.
